Love is a Strong Emotion
by Velocity The Wolf
Summary: This is a story of Johnny and Mavis, about their new life together. This takes place after the first movie. year apart. They will encounter problems during their time together. I won't give too many spoilers so go and read it yourself. I love the feedback I get from my readers. I will try my best to update this. I hope you enjoy and happy reading. Just finished drawing the cover.


**Hello everyone, This will be my first time writing a non Sonic and Mlp fanfics. If you're into those then please check out my other stories. Reviews and favorites and your feedback would be fantastic. With that all said, please enjoy this. Keep in mind that the humor in the movies isn't that silly in my story. Sorry.**

Johnny has stayed in Hotel Transylvania for some time now. Knowing that Mavis is his Zing. Life has been great. And of course Count Dracula is keeping an eye on them just in case. Johnny had to get used to sleeping in the day, and waking up at night. Yeah for some people that's no problem but you didn't have to do it everyday. He didn't mind it at all because Mavis is awake at night. Both Mavis and Johnny have their separate rooms respectfully. One day, Johnny was talking to Mavis in the crowded mess hall about a certain topic.

"So what do think might happen in our future?" Mavis asked while eating... Well something that no human can eat.

"What do you mean?" Johnny was confused for a moment.

"Well, You're my Zing and I'm yours. Well be with each other forever." Mavis said back.

"I never plan, I just roll with it. That's how I found this hotel." Johnny answered. Mavis smiled at his reply. That question got Johnny thinking. Considering that they're Boyfriend and Girlfriend. He will devote himself to be the best person he can be.

"Good morning Mavy Wavy!" Dracula sped by to see them. "And Good morning Johnny as well. How's the soup?" Looking back at his soup that looked like a green toxic. "Pretty good actually, not as great as Pizza." Johnny replied. "Pizza? What's that?" Both Dracula and Mavis confused and questioned. "Oh nothing. I'll bring some back next time I go to Italy with Mavis." Johnny said. "I guess we'll have to roll with it." Mavis laughed and so did her dad.

Later into the night. Mavis was in her quiet place, laying on the roof of the Hotel. Staring up in the glowing lovely bright moon. In deep thought, she didn't notice that her Zing just climbed on the roof as well.

"Hey Mavis. where were you. Frank and everyone else are doing a pin the tail on the mutant horse." Johnny said slowly walking on the roof towards her.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." Mavis said still looking up at the moon.

"What's on your mind?" Johnny asked, he was a bit worried.

"My mom passed a long time ago, my dad only had me. but I can tell he misses her. I don't want that to happen to us." Mavis looked a bit sad, well it was hard to tell in the dark.

Johnny lied right next to her and spoke. "Nothing on this planet will take me away from you. I will always be there when you need me. I will always protect you with the best of my ability, that's a promise." Johnny vowed.

"Really? I'll protect you with my life if I must. I promise." She stood up. Mavis motioned Johnny to get up as well.

Johnny stood, confused on what was happening.

Mavis grabbed him by the shirt and reeling him in for a kiss.

After a cute moment. They both broke the kiss. Mavis the person she was, turned into a bat and said. "C'mon, let's see how they're doing down in the hotel." She flew inside. Johnny followed.

Hours had passed.

The little party had ended, with everyone heading off to sleep.

Johnny didn't go to his room. But instead he ventured off to seek Count Dracula. He eventually found the room that Count was in and he knocked on the door. With the words "Come in" From on the inside he entered. He entered his office.

"Ah Johnny. How are you?" Said the Vampire. "I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something." Johnny answered. "I've only met Mavis for whole year now.. and I ugh.. well..." Johnny couldn't finish his sentence. "Spit it out boy. It's 9 am." Drac yawned. "I wanted to know.. if it's okay to... well.. marry your daughter." Johnny finished his sentence finally. This caught the Prince of Darkness off guard. He just stood there in awe. "Um hello?" Johnny was worried. He hugged Johnny as a response. "She has been happy for the entire year. All because of you. You two deserve each other."

After a while. They soon let each other sleep. Johnny still couldn't sleep during the day. Considering he lives in the light.

In his bed he was pondering. Thinking about Mavis and where he should propose. Hearing a knock on his door. "Come in." Johnny said.

To Johnny's surprise, it was Mavis in her dark nightgown and fishnet sleeves.

"Hey Johnny. Sorry for barging in, I can't sleep." Mavis slowly walked in. Johnny looked towards her.

She can tell that he was thinking about something. "What's on your mind?" Mavis looked a little concerned.

"It's nothing." He stood up. "Hey would you like to go to Hawaii someday?" Johnny asked. "You mean go… out in the world and see the things you've seen." Johnny nodded in confirmation. "YES!" She hugged him. Johnny smiled back and in thought "A perfect place to ask her." Her voice broke the train of thought and asked. "When should we go?" Johnny thought of a day. It's almost her 119 birthday. So he thought it would be a great day to do it before her birthday. So she can visit Hawaii and have a birthday party back at the hotel.

"How goes the 2 days before your birthday? So we can come back to the hotel and have a party as well." Johnny said to her. "Wow who knew you can think ahead. Sure that would be great."

She sat on the bed and pulled Johnny into a kiss. She eventually lied down on the bed and motioned Johnny to lie down as well. He rested in the bed, Mavis cuddled into his chest while Johnny had his right arm around her. They both slept the day away.

Many days and nights later later.

As Johnny said, two days before her birthday. They were packing and leaving soon.

"Hey Johnny, you done packing?" Mavis popped her head in Johnny's doorway. Johnny was packing his stuff in his abnormally huge bag.

"Yeah. give me a moment I need to get one last thing. I'll see you down in the lobby." Johnny said. Mavis came over to her Zing and kissed him on the cheek then left.

Johnny went over to his bed and looked under and grabbed something. It was a small box and what read on it was "To Mavis." in cursive writing. (handwriting) He went over to his bag and placed it. Was ready now. He had told her father Drac about his plans in Hawaii and he was truly happy, Both the proposal and the party that he can set up.

He went down stairs seeing Mavis and Drac talking about something. Johnny didn't bother to ask what they were talking about. Their conversation ended with a hug. Johnny went over to Drac and hugged him tightly. Drac whispered something into Johnny's ear. "Make sure you keep her safe. And have fun." He said with a warm smile. Let's go Mavis, We got a plane to catch." Johnny went to the doors of the lobby. Mavis followed. "Cya everyone, We'll be back soon." Mavis also said. "Bye everyone. I'll bring something back." Mavis got in the make shift car (The one in both movies.)

The past few days Johnny and Mavis were thinking of ways to get Mavis on the plane considering that she needed a passport. That was hard because they need a picture of her, and well that's the downside of being a vampire. Johnny thought of a idea of getting Mavis to morph into a bat and say that she's a trained pet. It worked surprisingly.

She transformed back into herself once johnny went to the bathroom. "Do we have to keep on doing this every time we travel?" Mavis looked a bit sad. "Not until I think of a way for you. But yeah. but on the bright side, I do all the talking, and believe me it's kinda boring."

Johnny and Mavis went to their respected seats and sat there and talked about stories. Mostly about Johnny's life traveling the world and about Mavis in the hotel. "I remember the last time I was on a plane. When I was leaving you..." Johnny said remembering that day. "Yeah I know. but you came back and we had the best time of our lives." She hugged his arm.

She was right. life before wasn't as fun as it is now. Johnny may have went to Hawaii before, this time he's bringing his girlfriend.

Hours have passed. Talking the day away. Mavis didn't mind not sleeping in the day. As long as there's a good reason.

Their plane ride had ended. They were finally in Hawaii. It was turning dark so they would like to find a place to stay. They received their luggage. Mavis turned to her bat self, until they left the Airport. She turned into her normal self and helped Johnny, Poor guy he had to carry the heavy bag of his, and Mavis's. They were walking on the streets.

"I know of a place we can stay in for a while. I stayed in a motel last time and I have to say. It was pretty clean." Johnny said. "A motel? is it like a hotel?" Mavis asked. "Kinda. instead of staff to take care of everything. We have to clean it and stuff. Oh and it's for a limited of time." Johnny explained. "We should go to a restaurant later. I know the best place to get the finest Sushi." How about we sleep on it. I haven't slept in a while now." Mavis yawned. "Oh yeah. let's sleep first." He said smiling.

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this I sure did. I will include the problem in the story next chapter. I do enjoy support from my fellow readers. Please Review and Favorite this, it gives me confidence. But that's it for the introduction. Bye.  
**


End file.
